


sleepwalkers like us

by animediac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Addiction, Dreams, Dreamsharing, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animediac/pseuds/animediac
Summary: It is mid-winter and the same guy keeps showing up in Kuroo Tetsurou’s dreams.





	sleepwalkers like us

It is mid-winter and the same guy keeps showing up in Kuroo Tetsurou’s dreams.

He shrugs it off as a coincidence, just some crazy thing his mind has created and enjoys the feeling of being able to breathe underwater for as long as he can.

He continues on with his life, paying no heed to the odd synchronicity between his dreams and the black and white haired boy. He goes to the classes for his Pre-Med course, he socializes with the others in his dorm block. The snow falls outside of his window and he just turns the heater up a few notches, turning back to his classwork.

He does not worry about what happens in dreams.

 

-

But then it happens again.

And again.

And again.

And Kuroo Tetsurou finally starts to pay attention.

-

It is the end of winter and they continue to meet, dream after dream, location after location. They visit halls, churches, the moon. Sometimes Kuroo finds himself with giant wings dragging behind him and the other boy already in the air. At one point they begin to talk, and after that Kuroo begins to look forwards to his dreams a lot more, with a friend to spend them with. His dreams never lose their hazy feeling, and their voices are foggy and muted, but the conversations are clearer. He doesn’t care that this boy is probably not real, that he;s just a figment of his messed up mind. The boy has energy to spare, no filter and an infectious joyfulness about everything.

Kuroo begins to spend more time alone, trying to sleep. He cuts himself off and keeps to his dorm.

Because if he can just get to sleep; he’ll be in a better place.

-

 It is the start of spring and Kuroo Tetsurou doesn’t worry about the real world anymore. To him, it’s just a place to wake up to, to go to class in, before he drops back into his dreams again, hoping that the other boy will be there.

And most of the time, he is.

-

The cherry tree outside his window is blooming with pink and Kuroo Tetsurou has dreamed through an average of 14 hours a day, with no regard to the real world. His laptop gathers dust on weekends when he has no classes, and his grades drop significantly. He is more concerned with the events of his dream world, and whether the other boy will be there, a figment of his imagination or not. He sees temples overgrown with moss with cracked _komainu_ , the hallways of his middle school. Through all this, the boy is by his side, energy infectious.

(At this point, he doesn’t care whether his dreams are nightmares or not)

-

It is mid-spring and Kuroo Tetsurou is told off by Kozume Kenma.

The smaller boy seeks him out at his apartment, (where else would he be?) and tells him to stop disconnecting himself from the real world, that it’s ‘not like him’. He asks Kenma how it’s any different from disappearing into his games and devices. Ignoring the question, Kenma asks what the last time was that Kuroo was awake for more than five hours.

Kenma tells him that it’s not real.

-

Kuroo Tetsurou is caught in his head and Kozume Kenma has just woken him up.

-

It is the end of spring when Kuroo Tetsurou rejoins the real world. He starts to play for the university’s volleyball team and revels in tormenting Oikawa, joined by Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He makes Kenma apple pie in an effort to apologise, and is promptly shut down by complaints. (Kenma doesn’t really mean it).

He manages to pull up his grades and makes it through his pre-med course, and chooses a five year psychology degree, to help people with addiction.

(Because he knows the feeling well)  

-

He still visits the boy in his dreams though, because you can’t just quit something all at once. He understands that he’s slept for what should have been split over years, and explains this to the odd haired boy, who seems to understand, for some reason. Even though he isn't real, Kuroo feels bad. But this is his head, and this is his life. And so he meets the boy only so often.

-

 It is the end of summer, and Kuroo Tetsurou sees a flash of black and white in the train station crowds.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr! i'm animediac over there too :)


End file.
